


Each Others Shield

by BlueSpear



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Injury, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpear/pseuds/BlueSpear
Summary: Geoffrey ends up injured in the last battle and Elincia saves the day. However, not all wounds are healed...
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey, Elincia/Geoffrey
Kudos: 4





	Each Others Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Setting after Part Chapter 5: Unforgivable Sin  
> Slight AU.
> 
> I may put this as an ongoing angst series but I'm not sure

"Please hold still Geoffrey."

"Your Majesty, I'm fine- urk-."

After a ferocious confrontation against the feral laguz and the degenerate mastermind Izuka, the Queen of Crimea and other healers of the army are tending to their wounded. Casualties in the army are minimal but the wounds are deep. General Geoffrey of Crimea suffered a major wound during the last battle. A Feral One sundered his leg. Fang marks on his flesh, blood dribbles down like a river, and undergoing agonizing pain.

Queen Elincia wraps bandages around his wounded limb and eases his aching with her staff. Geoffrey bites down on one knuckle to cover his expression of pain. He does not want Elincia to worry about him. Not right now at any rate.

Duke Renning is alive and well. She should be with her uncle and regain all the lost time together. Wasting her time on him makes him feel guilty.

"Queen Elincia, you shou-"

Elincia silences him with a finger. She knows what he is going to say. "My uncle does not need me right now, you do Geoffrey." She ties the bandage tightly to compress the wound causing Geoffrey to whimper. "That should stop the bleeding."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Geoffrey pants.

"Please don't do that again." The queen said worrying. He was so reckless in the previous fight. Charging at full speed to protect her. His horse fortunately did not suffered a grave wound like its rider, but it is still in observation.

Elincia knows it is his duty as a knight to protect her. She knows that, yet...

She feels guilty seeing him like this. Wound after wound, all for her, he jeopardizes his life. She almost lost him before three years ago. The horror to live through that again terrorizes her. Once she thought of stripping his knighthood to protect him, she knows his badge of knighthood is important to him. But his life..

"Your Majesty?" A faint voice is heard several times. Repeating 'Your Majesty'

Elincia fazes off for a moment until Geoffrey calls her by her name.

"Elincia."

"Huh? I'm sorry. Were you telling me something Geoffrey?"

"Your Majesty. Is something is wrong?" The Crimean knight gently strokes the Queen's hand with his thumb. He knows Elincia is lost in thought about something.

Elincia looks at Geoffrey with teary eyes. He is alive and well. He is here with her. The queen wipes her tears away and looks at Geoffrey. "It's nothing. I was thinking about Crimea." She lies. "I should let you rest. I don't want to be a burden."

Geoffrey knows she's lying but he will not pressure her. He wants Elincia to stay with him a little longer but perhaps it is best that they part ways for the day.

"Please don't say that Your Majesty. You're never a burden to- gnk-"

"Geoffrey?"

The sting on his leg is aching him but not as deleterious as the wound on his chest. Geoffrey used his breastplate to cover the wound from Elincia. A feral cat lacerated his chest while he was fending off the feral tiger. The knight cannot hide his contusion chest any longer. He turns away from Elincia to breath heavily.

Elincia walks up to him to check his temperature. "Geoffrey! You're blazing hot." The queen quickly attempts to remove his armor but she is stopped by Geoffrey.

"N-no.."

Elincia's eyes widen. Something serious is happening to him. Elincia pulls her arm away and removes his armor. She sees the main source of his fever. He has a grave unattended wound. The queen uses her staff to ease the pain but it will not be enough to heal the wound completely.

Geoffrey is starting to feel unconscious. His energy to stay conscious is fading.

"Geoffrey! Geoffrey!" Elincia cries. Her body is feeling numb to see him so weak. She is not used to seeing him feeble.

The Queen of Crimea quickly rushes to get more bandages and water to clean the wound. Geoffrey feels debilitated and poignant. He does not want to cause Elincia any grief, that is why he hid his wound.

His breaths are short. His pain is immense. Perhaps he shouldn't have hidden his wound from her.

As he slowly collapses, Elincia showed up with clean bandages. His sister Lucia is here, as well as his friend Bastian.

Geoffrey is suddenly in the brink of death. His eyesight is burly, his chest is numb, his body is starting to feel very cold. If he were to depart right now, his only regret is not being able to see Crimea again. His homeland that he swore to protect.

Elincia, Lucia, and Bastian help Geoffrey to recover. The fear of losing someone so important to Crimea and to them is devastating. Lucia is witnessing her younger brother dying right before her. Bastian is witnessing his close friend perishing. Elincia cannot bear to see Geoffrey die, not again. She is again witnessing the death of a close friend. Not even the Greil Mercenaries can arrive out of the blue to save him. Geoffrey is dying.

Elincia uses an antitoxin to remove the vemon from his body. Apparently the feral cat must have had poison on its claws. Who knows what else that monster did to the feral laguz.

The antitoxic affect is working effectively. Geoffrey still feels very frail but he is still fighting for his life. He can hear voices very vaguely. Bastian and Lucia help Geoffrey to sit up so Elincia can wrap bandages around his torso. Elincia delicately muffles the cloth around Geoffrey before she tightly applies pressure.

"Geoffrey.. please..stay with me." The queen mumbles. Her eyes are in tears. Her voice cracks. Elincia feels very impotent. She has no idea how else she can help Geoffrey.

Lucia and Bastian accommodate the Crimean general to rest well in bed.

"My queen, we should let him rest. We must place our faith in time." Bastian suggests. "Our friend here is a strong man. He will live." The Count of Fayre is not sure himself but he does not want to cause more worry to the Queen.

Elincia stays silent. It's all her fault why Geoffrey is in this state. The guilt is eating her alive. She clenches her fists, struggling not to cry. The queen looks at Lucia, who is standing by Geoffrey's side. Her face is full of concern. Why wouldn't she be? The one who is in near his death is her younger brother.

Elincia silently prays. Not sure to whom anymore, but she prays for Geoffrey's safety. Lucia looks at the queen and bows. "I shall leave him to you Elincia. I.. I trust he will be safe by your hand."

Lucia storms out the room. Elincia knows this is so hard for her.

The queen stands by Geoffrey's side and she plans to all night long. She grabs a stool to sit by her knight's side and strokes his hand with her thumb. "I will not leave your side Geoffrey. I promise."


End file.
